


Loud and Clear Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about mute Dean and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Clear Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.orgArt/works/4940929)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/8952.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Loud%20and%20Clear/Loud_and_Clear.png.html)


End file.
